


Hell Is A Place That's Cold

by Inky_Squid



Series: Human Trading [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Death Threats, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Humans are test subjects, Inhumane, Medical Experimentation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentally Scarred, Mercy Killing, Nightmare Fuel, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Beta Read, Physical Abuse, Slavery, This story is VERY fucked up, Threats of Violence, Violent Thoughts, You Have Been Warned, heavy noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Squid/pseuds/Inky_Squid
Summary: They are only their lab rats. They can only watch and suffer by their hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I'm finally working on that I had for a while.

You've been rocking yourself in place for quite sometime today. At least that's what you think, at best you been in this position for just about an hour now. The others are trying to comfort the kid in this hell of a cell. Kid has been crying none stop for food for almost the two whole days.

Not that you can blame him... everyone was supposed to be fed five days ago. Your captor has barely been check all of your health. After all, you ALL are his lab rats to be tested on...

The older man is yelling at the kid to shut up, you cover your ears before you mutter at yourself, "Stop. Please. You're going to make it worse. Please." That's all you begged from him. Your head is pounding harder now as the young kid's screaming got louder in hunger and fear. The young adult female was trying to keep them both calm as best she can. The other human here, who is about seventeen you guess when all of you were brought here, was just just shaking in a corner. He was sick. Him and another teenager... the other teen was taken by the captor to be tested on. You don't know him long though. You don't even remember.

They were taken before you woke up to rock yourself again. The teen had gotten worse then the other one in the corner. Their skin was becoming paler and paler with each passing day, slowly their body was growing small dark red patches on their whole body. They were getting sicker. You and the other three know this. You've SEEN what happened when the illness fully took over their body.

It was like a horror movie. A very disturbing and hellish horror movie. And it was mindfucking you from hell and back.

You can't even describe it, but it was like watching a candle _slowly melting_. Pieces of their very body were falling in small amounts at first...

Then it because chunks. Large chunks of human flesh hitting the floor. You and the remaining four will _never_ , _**EVER FORGET THEIR SCREAMING**_.

By god, you prayed for them. You prayed as much as you can for them to survive as you kept rocking back and forth, muttering to yourself in rapid gibberish as you slowly begin to cry. Your sobbing became louder as it blended with the young kids' screams. The older male covered his ears to block it out, almost shouting, 'SHUT UP! _SHUT UP NOW!_ '. While the older female came over to you, careful as she can be she embraced you in a hug being careful as to not force you closer to her body.

She slowly rocked with you, a hand stroking your head as gentle in a comforting manner, ' _Shoo, shoo, it's going to be already._ ' The woman tells you in the best way she can in her shaken but kind voice, "We just need to stay strong. We all do.."

You all hear what sounds to be something sliding open. You looked up, the woman didn't stop holding you, the child glances over with coughs of his sore throat as he still cried. The man turned to where you all are staring at as your cell room lights up. Everyone filches at the sudden brightness that filled the room. An old familiar sound of metallic footsteps echoed louder as it got closer. Your eyes slowly adjust as best they can until you can make out the shapes and colors of the massive figure standing before the entrance of your cage.

Your captor has finally returned as they stood in front of the cell door. They're looking down at all of you, probably doing a head count most likely, before their gaze stop to stare at the ill teen in the far corner. They lift up a flat board like thing in their right hand while their left hand typed on it as they looked back to you, the old man, the kid, and the young woman. The older male stood as he tried to stand, "H-h-hey..." He tried to sound tough as he can but his voice was so weak and dry as it came close to a whimper. Near the less it drawn their eyes to him. A strain frown on their face with blue eyes glaring at them as he makes a feeble attempt to sound demanding at the large figure, "We're-e sta-a-arving..." he wets his lips a bit with his tongue, "and we-e're thri-i-isty! Where-e..?"

The captor, from what you can figure, rolled their eyes at him. They weren't impressed by his poor wordless order but they seem to get it as they walked about on the outside of your cell. Carefully, everyone stayed still and quiet as they listen to them moving around. You held in a whimper before the young lady shushes you in a low voice, "It's okay, they're are just... Just getting food..." She tried to sound confident in the best manner she had left. After some short painful moments of waiting, their captor came back as they clicked something on the door which allowed it to open. The robotic like being kneels down as they lay down a tray of four large cubes. Two filled with what you all figured was some kind of water, while the other two were something to be carbon like substance each filled to the brim. From how long you all have been here, this stuff was safe to both eat and drink. Like the starving animals you are, each of you watch them carefully picked them off the tray to place onto the floor for your reach.

They say something. Something you all never figured out to understand. It was alien to you. Fitting because they were some kind of alien in the first place, yet they can understand you. You are also alien to them. They nodded at each of you before they went to the teen to kneel onto their knee as they flick something out of their wrist to scan them over. A hum came from them with a more tighter frown before they stood back up to leave the room. Once more they looked at all of you before nodding again. It was a approval to eat before the door closes behind them then to exist out of the room.

The older man was first to make his way to the four tall cubes with what energy he had to run, while the young lady helps you up carefully as she called over the young kid over to get your meals. You limp your way towards the cubes before you had to sit down with another sob, your so tried. She asked the older man for a couple of chucks he could break off, he complied with her as he handed her the almost solid food to give to you and the small boy. He hiccups as he just starts to chew down on their chunk of food, while you lean your head towards your large amount to pull off a tiny piece. You chew, chew... chew... You sniffle as your tears formed again as you just slowly slump down onto the floor and just break down.

She comes over to once more with a worry face, you can't hear her as you just cry with the food in your mouth falling out. You're scared. You're scared for your life. You don't want to die in this frozen hell hole of a cell. After how much time has pasted by just from the young kid's age, you all have been here for four years.

Four years of watching the other fifty-eight pecked out one by one your captor. Watching them slowly die from whatever illness they gave them, going missing for days or weeks before they came for another one or three to take at a time. Or... Or when they were in a mood of anger... They stomped on them. The images. The screaming. The sounds. The horror. You want to go home, you want this whole nightmare to just **end**.

The older man could just frown as he ate his piece, glancing over to the teen in the corner of the room. They held themselves tightly, pressing closely against the walls as if they couldn't be seen. With a sigh, all he could say before finishing the piece in his mouth was, "God help us... Please..."

**Author's Note:**

> The near ending sentence was rushed. But the backstory will be explained more in later chapters.


End file.
